Story of us
by TimeBringsTruth
Summary: A little short fanfic that came to me while listening to "Story of us" by Taylor Swift. Sorry no plot, Couldn't think of one. Maybe while listening to this song will go along with this story. Please RR.


The story of us

Ginny sighed as she slumped down on the sofa with her arm over her eyes from a migraine progressing in her head. Ginny and him were speaking less and less, plus fighting over stupid things.

"Ahem…" he cleared his throat, looking down to Ginny.

Ginny gasped as she sat up fast, feeling startled, seeing a slight cold expression, knowing he was annoyed from work and not at her. "Draco…you said you wont be home till 10pm from work, or else I would have – "

He put his cool finger on Ginny's lip. "Nonsense, let's just order Chinese." he said walking to the closest to take his coat off. An elf appeared out of nowhere and took his outerwear. He nodded to Daisy and went to his office. He sighed, he knew this relationship was going nowhere lately. He wasn't sure what to do since he never been in a long-term relationship. He didn't want to lose this amazing girl but at the same time his business was keeping him busy and wasn't sure how to make time for Ginny. For a while he thought of breaking up with her wondering if Ginny would understand.

She sighed as Draco went into his study as usual beginning to think Draco went into his study to avoid her more often because she wasn't allowed to bother him. She picked up the phone and orders their usual Chinese food. Been wondering if they should be together at all, Draco was wonderful man but he was too busy with his empire.

They used to go out all the time, go to movies, walks, out for coffee, and go to the bookstore and wondered along the thousands of books for hours. But her favorite thing to do was just staying home with Draco watch movies and cuddled. She was the stay at home wife, without the wife part. "Stupid work…stupid Malfoys."

After about 30 minutes of just sitting there and thinking if they should wait to be back together. Daisy, Draco's elf came with the Chinese food. "Thank you Daisy, and here is a tip for working hard today."

Daisy smiled "Thank you ma'am." she disappeared back to her head quarters till she was needed.

She knocked on Draco's door and waited for him to answer her. "Come in." she opened the door and set down Draco's Chinese food on his desk, hoping not to put if over anything to be in his way. "Can we talk later, unless you're not in a good mood today." she asked.

Draco looked up from his computer to her. "Yeah sure." he nodded as he went back to his computer and started to eat his supper and typing away.

She nodded as she turned around and walked to the living room, cuddled on the couch with her Chinese food and watched TV, a typical night now in the Malfoy Manor.

He sighed as he was now nervous about what Ginny was going to talk about. He knew it was about work and he knew if he truly love her, he would make time her but it as expected of his business just starting off. He also didn't know if work hours would get better or worse. He would know he would always miss her in his heart.

With all his courage, he got up, went out to the living room, and sat down on the couch beside Ginny. "I'm glad you said you want to talk, because I would like to talk and your face gives me the feeling we are aiming for the same topic."

Ginny looked up from her book and slid her bookmark into the book and put it aside, listening to what he was saying and nodding in agreement. Like they could speak to each other without saying a word to each other.

"If I could speak first? " he asked as he looking to Ginny.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

He took Ginny's hand as he looked to her. "You know I love you, I care about you since we dated in Hogwarts, and grew apart during college and I was stocked to catch up with you."

Ginny smiled, he squeezed his hand. "I feel the same way, Draco."

He smiled to her. "I know I should make more time for you. I don't know if work will lessen with the hours or more after it clams down from opening up, I think we should just wait. Just remembered I will always love you." he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Just one more thing, I wanted to tell you this but I was nervous you wouldn't understand or get mad at me." he held her hand as he sat back, ready to listen to Ginny.

She sighed as she tried to collect her thoughts and explain them as best as she could. Looking into Draco's silver eyes. "First I want to say that, you know I love you and I am not saying this stuff to be mean, or try to hurt you."

Draco nodded as he agreed; they were just two adults discussing how they felt.

"You know I don't hate you for not spending time with me. I know you are busy with work. I know your not annoyed with me when you get him, its just you being stressed from work. I don't know how long this will go on. I want to spend time with you, but I think it would be best to be on a break till we have a schedule to sync in with each other. We can still hang out when we need each other, but I don't know how much longer I can stand waiting here for you to come home." She breathed as it felt like a big weight was taken off her shoulders, wondering if she hurt Draco's feelings.

Draco listened as he looked to her. "I understand and I would probably feel the same if I was in your position. I don't know with my new business building if the hours will lessen or add more hours on." He held her hand.

"I feel like a shitty boyfriend for not making time for you, and I should make time for you if I really loved you and you know I love you. I just can't juggle all of this at once until I know my schedule will turn into.

"I know about your business, and I couldn't ask you to sacrifice that for me. Don't say you're a crappy boyfriend, you are a wonderful boyfriend, we just have to wait to see if this will work out, if not maybe its not time we should be together and I don't mind waiting a bit longer." She kissed his cheek.

Draco smiled slightly. "I've been waiting for years to be with you, what's a couple more years." he kissed her mouth with small butterfly kisses, holding her close. "I don't want to let you go or lose you, but your right, it might not be our time to be together yet."

Ginny remember how they met and sparks flew off instantly, it was still there but faded for now. She was happy they would still be together but on a break so they could live there own lives till they had time for each other.

He knew the complication would be temporary for now until something would work out for them. He was glad they talked about this before they would really get annoyed with each other and start fighting.

They both went on with their lives, and had the occasional date, and told each other they loved each other till they got back together and had there happily ever after. This is their story.


End file.
